Skylar Black's New Life
by patronusmagic
Summary: This was written on a request from Blueeyedprincess100. I did not make up the names for the characters or plot, that goes to blueeyedprincess, I just wrote it for her! Meet Skylar Black, sixth golden ticket holder


Written as a request from blueeyedprincess100. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory.

Fourteen year old Skylar Black groaned with longing as an announcement came on the old, black and white television that the orphanage had just purchased. Willy Wonka was reopening his factory and as a result, six lucky children under the age of sixteen would get the chance to visit his factory, all they needed to do was find a golden ticket in any of the Willy Wonka chocolate bars.

Skylar reached into her back pocket and pulled out the remaining change of her pocket money, she sighed when she realised that she'd probably only have one chance to get hold of one of those shining, gold tickets. When the news piece had finished, Skylar got to her feet and went to find Mrs. Munchin, the head of the orphanage.

Mrs Munchin! Mrs Munchin!" Skylar shouted up the stairs, raising her voice as much as possible.

Mrs Munchin came rushing down the stairs, frizzy hair in a bun and soaked to the skin, looking rather frazzled.

"Yes Skylar?" she said rather tiredly.

"Can I go to the shop? I still have some allowance left?" said Skylar, giving her best puppy eyes.

Mrs Munchin sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but be back by dinnertime, we're having pot roast." she said, turning back to the stairs as a fight broke out between two of the newbies.

She nodded shyly and sidled out of the door, grabbing her thin winter coat as she did so. The frigid winter air hit her as soon as she stepped out of the door, shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself and slipped and slid all the way to the shop, where she pressed her nose against the glass of the sweet shop, breath fogging up the glass.

Steeling her resolve, Skylar took a deep, shaky breath and entered the shop, jumping slightly when the overhead bell tinkled loudly. She looked around the shop until she found the Willy Wonka bars and grabbed one, shyly approaching the cashier and handing over the rest of her change.

"Hoping to get one of them golden tickets?" said the man serving her.

Skylar nodded and bowed her head, walking out of the shop. She hated it when people she didn't know talked to her, or looked at her with pitying eyes, just because she lived in an orphanage. Honestly! It wasn't that bad, sure it was cold in winter and there were numerous leaks and she always got coughs and colds, but she was fed and clothed.

Stepping out of the shop, she turned down a little alley and slowly opened the chocolate bar, heart thumping like crazy. Her breath caught as she caught a glimpse of gold, nestled within the purple and silver wrappings, she unwrapped the rest of the chocolate and gasped when she found a golden ticket, shining in all it's glory.

Forgetting about the ice, she tucked the ticket in her pocket and ran the rest of the way home, dodging indignant bystanders in her haste to get home. With a skill only honed by practice, she bolted over the fence and burst in through the front door, startling Lily Stratford who was leaning against the old dilapidated desk that had been dumped in the hallway.

"What's the rush pigtails?" sneered Lily, straightening up and sneering at Skylar.

Skylar rolled her eyes and showed her the V's before bolting into her bedroom, slamming the door shut and hiding the ticket under her rock hard mattress, it would not do for one of the light fingered kids to get their hands on it.

Pigtails? Was that the best she could come up with? She was sick of that stupid Lily Stratford and her pathetic insults, just wait until she found out that she had a golden ticket? She'd be green with envy. In truth, Skylar didn't talk to people much, she kept herself to herself, locking herself away in her room of a day, feet curled up underneath, book in hand.

Socially withdrawn, doesn't often talk, unless talked to, shows trauma from past. That's what her folder had said when shed sneaked into Mrs Munchin's office and read her file. She'd been annoyed at the time but could understand where they were coming from. Tweaking her hair, Skylar sighed as she heard Mrs Munchin's booming voice echoed upstairs, announcing that dinner was ready.

Making sure her ticket was well hidden, Skylar unlocked her bedroom door and crept down the stairs and into the dining room where everyone was seated, flinging peas at each other and ignoring Mrs Munchins protests.

Skylar seated herself at the very end of the table, crouching over her plate and ignoring the stares that were sent her way, not joining in on the incessant chatter. Mrs Munchin kept sending concerned glances her way but as usual, Skylar didn't look up.

Finally, dinner was over and Skylar was hovering outside Mrs Munchins office, twisting her fingers and sighing nervously. In one hand, she held the golden ticket, causing her to feel a throb of excitement every time she looked at it.

Steeling her resolve again, Skylar raised her fist and knocked softly, waiting for the door to open.

"Skylar Rose Black! What is the meaning of this? Can't you see I'm busy?" said Mrs Munchin, staring sternly down at Skylar.

"I'm sorry Mrs Munchin but look..." Skylar said, handing the ticket to Mrs Munchin.

Mrs Munchins eyes widened as she took in the sight before her.

"Good grief! Is that what I think it is?" said Mrs Munchin, looking utterly shocked.

"Yes ma'am." said Skylar, ducking her head.

"I am going to call the press immediately." said Mrs Munchin, handing back her ticket and rushing into the room, slamming the door shut.

-xxx-

The next evening, found Skylar sitting nervously on the old, corduroy sofa, straightening the hem of her Sunday School dress and staring at her lap, biting her lip nervously. The news crew had arrived to verify that Skylar did indeed have a golden ticket.

They then proceeded to ask her questions, while hundreds of cameras flashed in her face. Skylar started to become panicked as the camera flashing startled.

"Relax Skylar." said Mrs Munchin, putting hand on Skylars shoulder.

Finally, after half an awful hour, the news crews dispersed and Skylar was left sitting in the living room, trying to ignore the jealous glares that were burning into the back of her head.

"Think you're so special now that you're going to some stupid factory? Or maybe you think that someone might see and actually want you." Lily sneered, coming round to tower over Skylar.

"Leave me alone Lily, you're just jealous." mumbled Skylar, standing up.

"Jealous of you? Spare me!" snapped Lily, pushing Skylar back onto the sofa and flouncing from the room.

"Jealous." muttered Skylar, standing up shakily.

Skylar watched as she was announced as the fifth golden ticket winner, tomorrow, along with Charlie Bucket, a boy who looked to be extremely poor, Augustus Gloop, who was wider than he was tall,Violet Beauregarde, who was obsessed with chewing gum, Veruca Salt, a spoilt brat and Mike Teavee, a boy who only cared for television, she would be going to the chocolate factory, built by Willy Wonka.

Just then, Mrs Munchin came into the room, smiling gently at an excited Skylar.

"Time for bed my dear. You've got a busy day tomorrow." she said, taking the remote and switching off the TV.

Sighing, Skylar did as she was told, too excited to argue.

She fell asleep immediately, despite her lumpy mattress, dreams full of dancing chocolate bars and golden tickets.

Skylar was woken up early next morning by an ear splitting shriek that rent the air apart. Jumping out of bed and pulling on her ratty old dressing gown, Skylar rushed out of the room to find Lily sitting at the foot of the stairs, screaming her head off, sporting a bloody nose, Mrs Munchin was crouched over her, looking bemused.

Rolling her eyes at the dramatics, Skylar shuffled down the stairs, glaring at Lily.

"Oh Skylar! I'm so sorry dear but I'm afraid I won't be able to take you, Lily needs the hospital." said Mrs Munchin, turning to Skylar.

"But she's faking it!" said Skylar hoarsely, glaring at Lily who was grinning smugly at her.

"I'm sorry dear," said Mrs Munchin, helping Lily to her feet "I know you really wanted to go."

Skylar huffed and flounced off. '_Oh I'm still going' _Skylar thought, mischievous grin spreading across her face. She had been notified that she needed to get to the factory by ten AM, so tucking her ticket in her jacket pocket, Skylar sat in the living room, watching the clock anxiously.

Finally, at eight thirty, Skylar rushed into the kitchen where the emergency money jar was kept and took out enough money for bus fare there and back, carefully replacing the jar.

Quickly, she rushed out of the door, careful of the ice as she slipped and slid towards the dilapidated bus stop on the end of the street. The shabby old bus pulled up, just as she arrived at the bus stop, gasping for air.

"Do you go anywhere near Willy Wonka's chocolate factory?" gasped Skylar, face red from exertion.

"Yes my dear." said the bus driver, smiling cheerfully.

"Single to there then please." said Skylar anxiously, handing over the money.

She moved to the back of the bus, peering anxiously out of the window at the grey, imposing buildings, towering above her in the vast, sprawling city she called home. The bus ride went on forever, she was just beginning to think she had missed her stop when the factory came into view, hundreds of people were crowded round, looking excited and shoving cameras in through the bars.

Excitedly, Skylar jumped off the bus, skidding on the ice as she did so and pushed through the crowds, needing to get to the front where she could just make out the other children, clutching their golden tickets, eyeing the big building greedily.

"Skylar! Skylar! Are you excited?" said a reporter, shoving a camera in her face.

She shoved the camera away, trying not to panic at the crowds and pushed her way through to the front gates, standing awkwardly with the other ticket winners. She peered shyly at the other children, there was a very chubby boy, munching on a chocolate bar, standing next to his dumpy mother, there was a girl of about twelve, wearing a fur coat and sniffing contemptuously, she gave off an air of spoilt brat syndrome, there was a boy of about nine or ten, holding a plastic gun and wearing a cowboy hat, shooting water at unsuspecting bystanders.

There was another girl, chewing gum rather loudly, peering without interest at the factory, looking rather bored with the proceedings. There was a young boy, with blonde hair, wearing extremely shabby clothes and a dirty face, eyeing the huge building in awe, hand clutched in an old man's, who looked equally awestruck.

Suddenly, the crowd hushed as in the distance, the huge doors opened and a man stepped out, leaning heavily on a cane, strange expression on his face. The crowd watched in sympathy as he limped down the orange pathway, looking as if he would faint, suddenly, he dropped his cane and pitched forwards, landing in a forwards roll and back on his feet.

Skylar gasped in awe, heart racing in excitement as the large gates opened and he started taking everyone's tickets, the other children, save me and the blonde boy, pushed and shoved, trying to show their ticket first. Finally, He got to Skylar, taking his ticket, he smiled at her and beckoned for the children and adults to follow him. Leading them into the magnificent factory.

-xxx-

After licking flavoured wallpaper and being led down a corridor that seemed to get smaller the further we got in, Willy Wonka played a tune on his flute, causing a bigger door to open, revealing the every child's dream, a whole area, completely made out of chocolate and sweets.

Screaming with excitement, the other four kids rushed off to sample the delights, including a chocolte river. It was just Skylar, the blonde boy and his grandfather, standing there, slightly awkwardly, not sure what to sample first.

Finally, the boy turned to me, smiling kindly "I'm Charlie Bucket and this is my grandpa Joe." said Charlie, sticking his hand out.

Nervously, Skylar shook his hand "Skylar Black, I'm on my own." said Skylar, gesturing to the empty space behind her.

After introductions, Skylar, Charlie and Grandpa Joe began to sample the delights that the magnificent room had to offer. They were then ushered onto a boat by Willy Wonka, gasping in delight as small, orange men with green hair converged at the river side, waving and singing.

Suddenly, Augustus Gloop, who had been reaching into the chocolatey river over the side of the boat, fell in with an almighty scream. His mother screamed blue murder but Willy Wonka sat calmly, pulling out a flute and playing a tune, causing the oompa loompas to emerge again and try to get the fat lump in the water.

Skylar watched in a kind of horrified fascination as Augustus was swept into a see through pipe, defying the law of physics and was sucked out of sight, much to the horror of his mother. The boat docked and his mother was taken away, leaving just five children and adults, and Willy Wonka who looked deadly calm, if slightly amused.

In the next room, Wonka handed all of us an everlasting gob stopper, in awe, Skylar put it in her pocket, vowing to rub it in Lily's face. One by one, the horrible kids dropped like flies, followed by their hysterical parents. Violet Beuraguarde was turned into a giant blueberry, Mike Teavee was locked in a mini TV screen.

Soon, it was just Skylar, Charlie and Veruca Salt left, being led to the next room, however, Skylar and Charlie, along with his grandfather were sidetracked when they spotted an interesting room that piqued their curiosity. It was quite a plain room, full to the brim with bubbles and bottles of fizz.

Grinning excitedly at each other, they uncorked one of the bottles and took a sip of the bubbly liquid, giggling when It tickled their noses. Suddenly, they started rising to the ceiling. Eyes widening in excitement, they giggled as they floated around, attempting to do arial acrobatics, but suddenly, they started floating towards the large ceiling fan. Panicking, Charlie and Skylar started screaming for help but no one came.

Suddenly, Grandpa Joe burped, lowering him slightly. An idea forming, Skylar followed suit, sighing in relief when she was lowered, Charlie soon cottoned on, before they knew it, they were on the ground, going towards the door that Willy Wonka had just stepped into.

-xxx-

Veruca Salt was the next to go, throwing a tantrum over wanting one of the golden egg laying geese, she was sent down the rubbish shoot, her overbearing father following soon after with a call of.

"Don't worry Veruca darling, daddy's coming."

Willy Wonka still looked entirely unconcerned, turning and smiling slightly at Charlie and Skylar, who were standing shocked at what they had just witnessed.

-xxx-

Suddenly, the tour was over. Skylar wasn't sure how it had happened but Willy Wonka had dismissed them, telling them that there was no prize to give away anymore. Wordlessly, Skylar left her gob stopper on the table, Charlie following suit and stepped out of the factory and into the bright courtyard.

Skylar said her goodbyes to Charlie and Grandpa Joe before ambling sadly towards the bus stop, feeling mopy for some reason. Her heart clenched in horror when she saw that the money had fallen out of her pocket. She was trapped!

Trying not to cry, Skylar ambled down the street and sat on the curb, shaking with suppressed panic as she thought about what to do. It had started to snow heavily, confirming that she would need to find shelter. Eyes searching the area, they stopped on an old tumbledown shack, sitting slightly out of sight and obviously abandoned.

Swallowing, Skylar carefully crossed the road, creeping into the old, creepy hut, shivering at all the cobwebs and dust. Curling up into a corner, Skylar closed her eyes, falling asleep immediately.

-xxx-

As the weeks passed, Skylar heard nothing from Willy Wonka, foraging newspapers from bins, she found out that Willy had found Charlie, handing part ownership to him, the other mystery person hadn't been revealed. Sighing, Skylar settled down on the floor, shivering at the cold when suddenly, the door creaked open and someone stood in the door, face hidden by the bright sunlight.

"Skylar Black, I knew i'd find you." said the person, voice sounding familiar.

Skylar blinked, getting her eyesight back into focus, revealing somebody that Skylar thought she'd never see again. Willy Wonka stepped into the room, smiling at her.

"Ah the ever elusive Skylar Black, I have been searching for you, I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?" said Skylar, standing up.

"Yes, you will now be the proud owner of my very own chocolate factory, along with young Charlie Bucket."

Skylar stood there in stunned silence, staring rather rudely at Willy Wonka, who was standing patiently, waiting for an answer.

"Am I dreaming?" said Skylar, pinching herself for good measure.

"No, you are not. Follow me." said Willy Wonka, head jerking out the door.

Tentatively, Skylar followed Willy Wonka, jaw dropping when she spotted a magnificent glass lift, floating slightly. She entered, following Willy, watching in awe as the lift rose high above her city, taking her into a new life.

-xxx-

Six months later, Skylar Rose Black was a different person. A nice little family had chosen to adopt her when they'd seen her story in the paper and now she lived in a small, warm house with a yellow front door and white picket fence.

She had indeed taken over ownership of the factory, along with Charlie Bucket, sending them into a new life of money and nourishing meals, having fun while on the job.

Skylar smiled as she watched her adopted brother, Ryan, floating around the fizzy lifting drink room, giggling away at the new formula.

Life was great.


End file.
